


Fun

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: For the anonymous tumblr prompt: taking a bath together + remus/sirius.





	Fun

The first thing they do in their new flat is take a bath together.

Sirius calls it a christening, says it’s their duty to give the apartment a warm welcome. He takes a moment to mourn the days where they’d sneak into the Prefect’s Bathroom, but revives his speech with talk on the fun to be had, winking in a way that is anything but subtle as he says the word _fun_.   

Remus watches and laughs, his body pooled in warm water. Floral scented bubbles graze his chin, and as Sirius leans forward to kiss him, Remus thinks: _fun, indeed._


End file.
